


Holding Out for a Himbo

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Yang says that Weiss is thirsty for a himbo.  Weiss has no idea what she's talking about.  Yang manages to stop laughing long enough to give her a basic translation of what "thirsty" and "himbo" mean.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 9





	Holding Out for a Himbo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding Out for a Himbo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642577) by Chisanaai. 



Yang (to Weiss): Someone’s got some Himbo thirst.

Weiss: *blank expression*

Weiss: *blinks twice*

Weiss: er… pardon?

Blake: Jaune.

Weiss: *looks at Blake*

Weiss: *looks between Blake and Yang*

Weiss: I want to… drink?.. Jaune?

Yang: *snickers*

Weiss: I’m afraid I still do not comprehend?

Yang: *falls on the ground with laughter*

Ruby: Not thirsty, Thirsty.

Weiss: *looks at Ruby for a moment*

Weiss: *slow blink*

Blake: *looks at Yang, still laughing on the ground*

Blake: I think there’s only one person here who could explain it to you.

Weiss: *kneels down next to Yang and places her hand on her shoulder*

Weiss: Yang, my dear?

Yang: *looks up at Weiss*

Yang: Dear?

Weiss: Dear friend.

Ruby: *appears over Weiss’ shoulder and nods*

Yang: *breathes deep and sits up*

Yang: Alright, so, you want you want to get with him, you get me?

Weiss: *breathes in deeply*

Weiss: And… what does that have to do with thirst?

Yang: I don’t know if I should tell you?

Weiss: *scoff*

Yang: You might be too much of an Ice Queen.

Blake: Notice how she didn’t deny the Jaune part?

Weiss: *looks down contemplatively*

Weiss: *looks at Yang quizzically*

Weiss: And the himbo part?

Yang: Powerful, gentle… not exactly thoughtful.

Weiss: Are you calling him an idiot?!

Yang: Chill, Ice Queen, it’s a compliment.

Weiss: it… is?..

Yang: It means he’s big, kind, and caring.

Ruby: I’m pretty sure you just admitted to liking him.

Weiss: *looks down contemplatively*

Ruby: We should tell him.

Weiss: *looks about with confusion*

Weiss: WE?!

Weiss: *looks at Ruby, seeing a steely resolve*

Weiss: *breathes deep and kneels at attention*

Weiss: Yes… well… if I might ask?, how?!

Ruby: *lost puppy eyes*

Weiss: *looks at Yang*

Yang: I don’t know… *shrugs* You’re good at singing?

Blake: A… *cat smile* himbo song.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://weatherman667.tumblr.com/post/622656774708854784/thatorigamiguy-thelastdragneel6417) tumblog.


End file.
